Cupcakes
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: I got this story from Deviantart, so all copy right goes to the creature. When the gang reads a strange book, they do everything they can to stop from anyone else from reading it. But what secrets does this book hold?
1. Chapter 1

Cupcakes chapter 1: Pinkie Pie reads Cupcakes

Note: Everyone will be in their Sonic forms.

A girl with pink fur, curly pink hair and tail, blue eyes, wearing a white take top with her cutie mark in the middle, yellow shorts, white, blue, and yellow hover shoes was skipping along, minding her own business, when she stop and saw a book on the ground that said, "Cupcakes".

Pinkie: Oooohh! Does that say Cupcakes? I LOVE cupcakes!

~20 MINTES LATER~

Shadow: Pinkie, what's wrong?! You're freaking me out! Quick hugging me so tight!

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Cupcakes chapter 2: Twilight and Silver read Cupcakes

Silver had entered the main room in the library to see a girl with purple fur, dark purple hair and tail with a little bit of light purple and pink, dark purple eyes, wearing a park purple jacket, showing a white shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, a dark blue skirt, long black socks, brown shoes, and with a horn was reading a book she readied many times.

Silver: Hey Twilight…this isn't the book you were looking for, but I found it sitting on the table in the other room. I'm pretty sure I've never seen it before. I get a weird vibe from it. I think we should throw it away or something.

Twilight: A NEW BOOK? We are most certainly NOT throwing it out! And how can you get a 'vibe' from a book? A book is just several pages of paper with words, sandwich between binding. There's nothing creepy about THAT, Silver. Plus, I've been looking for something new to read lately!

~THAT NIGHT~

Someone or something was moving in the dark. It carefully got into bed, which Silver was sleeping in.

Silver: Wha—huh?! Hey! What the—

From next to him, Twilight Sparkle made her horn glow.

Silver: Tw-Twilight?

Twilight: Sorry Silver…I'm going sleep here with you, if that's okay…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Cupcakes chapter 3: AppleJack and Tails read Cupcakes

As Tails and a girl with orange fur, blond hair and tail tied in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a cowboy hat, a short sleeve red jacket, showing a white shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, blue shorts, and brown cowboy boots, were harvesting apples, when Twilight Sparkle and Silver ran by.

Twilight: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! WHO WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT? THIS IS TERRIBLE!

Silver: WE HAVE TO FIND IT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES!

AppleJack: What in the hay has gotten into Twilight and Silver?

Tails: They're acting like the world coming to an end.

As they talk, they didn't notice the book appeared beside them.

AppleJack: Wha—where's this book come from?

Tails: It wasn't here a second ago…

~10 MINUTES LATER~

AppleJack: ….

Tails: Whoever wrote this is getting blasted….

AppleJack: In the face.

Tails: Repeatedly.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Cupcakes chapter 4: Fang and Rarity read Cupcakes

Fang the Sniper just walked into a bedroom to see a girl with white fur, slightly curly purple hair and tail, dark blue eyes, wearing a long sleeve jacket, showing a white shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, a black skirt, black flats and with a horn was making cloths. He looked over at a table to see Oral was hissing at the book. He tapped her shoulder and pointed to the table and they walked over to get a closer look.

Rarity: Oral, darling, what is this?

Fang: 'Cupcakes'? I don't remember getting it or sealing it.

~SOMETIME LATER~

Silver, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, and Tails entered the bedroom.

AppleJack: DANG IT! We're too late, they already read it!

Twilight: OH ON RARITY, FANG!

Silver: Oh…wait. It looks like they only read two pages. Sheesh.

Tails: For crying out loud. What would had happened if they read the rest?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Cupcakes chapter 5: Sonic and Rainbow Dash read Cupcakes

Sonic and a girl with light blue skin, rainbow colored hair and tail, dark pink eyes, wearing a light blue shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, rainbow colored sleeves, a dark blue skirt, light blue shoes and with wings was playing video games, and so far, Rainbow Dash was winning.

Rainbow: And now, watch as I…defeat you!

Sonic: NO! DARN IT!

Rainbow: WOOHOO! And now, for a victory drink.

As she reached for her drink, she saw the book.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic? Did you get this book?

Sonic: No, why?

Rainbow: I just found it.

Sonic: Wonder what it's about…

~30 MINUTES LATER~

Silver, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Tails, Rarity, and Fang entered the house.

Tails: SONIC DON'T READ THAT—too late.

They saw they were behind the couch, shaking.

Rainbow: That's just scary…

Sonic: Way past scary…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Cupcakes chapter 6: Knuckles and Fluttershy read Cupcakes

Knuckles and a girl with cream skin, pink hair and tail, light blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with her cutie mark in the middle, a green skirt, green sandals, and with wings had found the book and was reading it.

Fluttershy: This is such a strange book…why has Shadow fall asleep?

Knuckles: And why is it called, 'Cupcakes'?

Just then, Twilight Sparkle came running up and zapped the book out of their hands. She was followed by the others.

All: DON'T READ ANOTHER WORD OF THAT BOOK!

Fluttershy: Wha—! Guys? Oh my goodness! Wh-why?

Knuckles: What happens in it?

Twilight: Uhhhh…nothing! Nothing really. But…you shouldn't read it, because…uh…uhm…in it, Pinkie…well…um…Pinkie steps on a caterpillar. And kills it, I guess.

Fluttershy: WH-WHAT?! B-B-BUT…! WHO COULD WRITE SOMETHING SO…SO…!

With that, she fainted. Knuckles caught her just in time. Along with that, the book disappeared again.

Twilight: HEY! IT'S GONE AGAIN!

Tails: Yep. Like darn clockwork.

Rarity: …You realized Fluttershy still fainted despite our efforts, right?

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Cupcakes chapter 7: Shadow reads Cupcakes

Twilight: We have to find Shadow as soon as possible!

Silver: HE MAY BE ALREADY READI—

Before he could complete his sentence, Pinkie Pie fell from the sky and landed on him.

Silver: Uhhgg…

Pinkie: Owwwiee~Silver!

Silver: Pinkie?

Pinkie: Silver?!

Silver: Pink—oh, what are we doing?

Fang: Pinkie Pie, have you see Shadow anywhere?

Pinkie: I saw him a little bit ago…why?

Tails: Did he have a book with him? Called 'Cupcakes'?

Pinkie: OH NO! YOU FOUND IT? WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?

Twilight: Wait…you know about the book, Pinkie?

Pinkie: YESYESYES! PLEASE tell me none of you guys read it!

Sonic: Don't worry Pinkie; I don't think any of us actually finished it…

Rarity: Or COULD finish it…

Fluttershy: It's okay Pinkie; I know you wouldn't step on a caterpillar…at lease, not a purpose…

Pinkie: YE-WHA-HUH?

Silver: Ehh, never mind that. The point is, we all know you had nothing to do with writing it, so you can take that scared look on your face.

Twilight: But it appears the book is magically teleporting itself, and appearing in front of everyone who close friends with you! The last one appears to be Shadow.

Silver: Unless…

Pinkie: EEEEK! UNLESS HE'S ALREADY READ IT! I JUST TOOK MY EYES OFF IT FOR A SECOND, AND IT JUST VANISHED! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT EVER SINCE! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM, AND STOP HIM FROM HATING MY GUTS FOREVER!

Sonic: Aww, Pinkie, Shadow could never hate you.

Pinkie Pie gave him a cold look.

Sonic: Um…I see your point. Let's go.

Girl #1: Sorry girls, I haven't seen him.

Girl #2: Shadow? Not recently…

Derpy: Derp!

Pinkie: SHADOW! SHADIE! WHERE ARE YOU~?

Boy: WHAT?!

Pinkie: Ahh! That was Shadie!

She hurried over to the bridge to see him there.

Pinkie: (Over there! Is that him?)

As she got closer, she saw he was shaking. Her hair and tail went flat, her skin and cloths went dark.

Pinkie: No, you read it! I'm so sorry, Shadie…I didn't have anything to do with writing it! I don't even know who could have—

Before she could continue, Shadow burst out laughing.

Pinkie: …Shadie? Are you…laughing?

Shadow: Of course! Is this not your element?

Pinkie: No, I mean, yes, but I mean, why are you laughing? Didn't you read it?

Shadow: Ha haa, why do you believe I was laughing? It was the funniest thing I have ever read!

Pinkie: How could you find it funny? I—and you—the cupcakes—

Shadow: Did it truly frighten you? Come on Pinkie, it's just so ridiculous! Like you would ever hurt me! We are friends, and friends do not do that kind of stuff.

Pinkie: So…you're not mad at me? Or freaked out?

Shadow: By you? Not a change. Not ever. I believe I know what will cheer you up. How about you and me go and have a party? Just you and me.

With that, she went back to normal.

Pinkie: Okie dokie!

As they held hands and walked home, the book appeared onto a balcony,

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Cupcakes chapter 8: Luna reads Cupcakes

Inside a castle, a girl with white fur, aqua, green, purple, and pink hair and tail, pink eyes, wearing a white dress with her cutie mark in the middle and had a horn and wings was brushing her hair, when another girl with bark blue fur, staring night like hair and tail, aqua eyes, wearing a black dress with her cutie mark in the middle, a small black crown, a black necklace with a moon on it, and had wings and a horn too, brusted through the doors, holding the book in her hands.

Luna: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SISTER?! WHAT HATH MY EYES BEHOLD…?

Celestia: Erm…didn't we talk about the 'royal voice' thing? Tune it down, just a bit, dear Luna.

Luna: WHAT I—meant…uhh, what I mean, is…SISTER! What is this…this…literary abomination that I hath found lying around the castle, for anyone's eyes to be subjected to!

Celestia: Oh, it's back? I thought I worked the spell so that it would disappear as soon as its purpose was served…

Luna: You…my sister, you wrote this?! It's beyond horrific!

Celestia: I'm sure it was. But I didn't write it, so much as 'conjure it up'.

Luna: And what in Mobius is this difference, exactly?

Celestia: I enchanted an empty book to create a devastating horrible mess of a story, featuring two of Twilight Sparkle and Sonic friends. I'm not sure if the words created by magic, or if they came from another world altogether. But it matters little. I'm sure it's already done its job.

Luna: But…why would you do such a thing, sister?

Celestia: Consider it a test. The incident with Discord reminded me of how important it is for people to stay true to themselves and each other. Luna, you know as well as I do. The Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds are incomplete.

Luna: …

Celestia: You remember, don't you? In order for us to wield them, we had to suppress our emotions, take them, and keep them under control. It wasn't easy, especially in your case, my dear Luna, but it's what we had to do. But for the first time known in Equestia history…the elements and the emeralds have chosen mortal girls and boys as their host. But their personalities and emotions are erratic, as is customary for mortal girls and boys. It's important, now more than ever, for their true nature to be tested. It is vital they are. These friends will face many more hardship as times goes on. It's inevitable, given their roles as the ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS. I need to make sure they're ready.

Princess Luna stayed quite. Her sister was right.

Celestia: Blahhhh, I promise myself went the crown came off, I could relax and pretend I wasn't royalty.

Luna: (snort) Once a princess, always a princess, sister.

Celestia: I know, I know. Well, time to destroy this vile thing once again and for all.

With that, she shot a beam at it, turned it to ashes, and blew away be the wind.

The end…


End file.
